The Darkness' Reprieve
by A True NaZaMi Fan
Summary: Sent to another world by an incident, Natsu and a comrade he hates but at the same time loves, meet new adventures. Harem. I don't know what AU is, but this is AU! Not the Canon's Natsu, OOC I guess. Known DxD facts and events might not apply to the story, do not read if you don't like it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I needed to get this out of my mind. Sorry if you fans wanted my sole attention on T.W.G.P. But I guess I'll be alternating on Fics. For those waiting on the next chapter of my main story, im at 50%K+ words done. I just realized this my first Xover idea, wow, times sure do pass by fast.

Disclaimer (Only saying this once): I don't own Fairy Tail or High School DxD.

* * *

Chapter 1: New worlds means new friends

Why? Why was the world like this?

**Clang, Swish!**

The sound of a battle was heard...

Why were humans this way? They all judge merely by appearances. Almost none bothered to look deeper into a being's soul. Humans are selfish, greedy, hateful, and joyous. Humans are a lot of things.

**Boom**!

An explosion...

Humans always change. Whether from good to evil, or evil to good, it doesn't matter. Humans will always change. Is life just a game to these beings?! Why must they be this way?! WHY?!

Shouting and painful screams could be heard...

But alas, it can't be helped. It's not just Humans either, anything that breathes and lives act the same way whether they wish to or not. That's just how the world works, unfortunately. No one can change that, no magic or any supernatural thing could ever change that. We all are free to do as we wish after all.

...

Currently in the world of Fairy Tail, the core members of said guild had been fighting against one of the most dangerous and evil dark guilds of the world, Grimoire Heart.

Their battles were extremely tough and exhausting, much less enjoyable for a pink haired mage of Fairy Tail. His name was Natsu Dragnolia, a Dragonslayer, but of what kind? No one knows, not even his 'Family'.

He's always been the mysterious type, and very ferocious in battle. During the the daily life, he was always very stoic, and quite rude too. Of course deep in his so-called-thing of a heart, he never meant to be mean. He truly cared for his 'Nakama', but at the same time he resented them, no that's not right, he HATED them. They would always say things such as: 'Get Lost' or ' We wish you would just leave'. A few mages of the guild had even stated that if he had been lost in a cave and in hunger, they would just leave him there to die.

How could people alwaya be this way? That's what he had always asked himself. After a certain white haired girl's 'death', he was also told by the elder sister that he wasn't even considered human, he was just an abomination, something that should be ridden of. The master, regardless of how he acts, sees him as one of his children. Makarov would always encourage the idea of warming up to Natsu and becoming friends, to the other guild members. But would they listen? No of course not.

The only other person that appreciated his presence was a girl named Lisanna, she loved everyone, even him. After her death, no one was left to appreciate him being there. They all even said it was his fault for her death, that this non-human being was the cause of it.

He wished he wasn't human, that would make him feel better, to finally realize why things were the way they are. Natsy knew that being raised by a CERTAIN dragon had something to do with it, since he gained his personality from it...

...

The members had won against Grimoire Heart, and drove them away. A large black Dragon with the reputation of being the Apocalypse Dragon, appeared and started attacking Fairy Tail. After toying with them, it distanced itself away and charged up its mighty roar. However now the group of Fairy Tail mages were huddled in a large circle, bringing their hopes and power together. They were holding hands, to comfort each other, but they left him out. Natsu was on one side without anyone to hold on to, he was really depressed, he wished they would all be sent to hell.

Acnologia was ready to unleash his devastating attack, it wanted to destroy the entire island with everyone in it.

'Father...' Natsu thought as he stared at Acnologia. No one else noticed it, other than Natsu, but for a split second, sorrow could be seen in the black dragon's eyes before they immediately reverted back to uncaring ones. Natsu knew... Acnologia had to do this.

Rearing its head back, the dragon of apocalypse released his roar as soon as his head faced them. From the corner of Natsu's eyes, he could see a strange shield develop around the island instantaneously, just before the attack landed. He figured it was a spell called Fairy Sphere he had heard about, it would stop the attack, but suspend them in space and time.

In a flash of white, Natsu's vision went blank...

The next time he cracked his eyelids open, Natsu awoke to the sound of someone yelling. A girl's voice he realized, and she was worried.

"Someone contact Buchou! We need her help!" Said the female voice. "Tell her two strange people crash landed into the ground and are very injured."

Two? Who else was here? He heard someone run quickly away.

"Do you feel that enormous magic energy coming off of them?" The female voice said.

"Yeah you're right Akeno. These two aren't Angels, Fallen Angels or devils. They must still be human, but I've never heard of humans possessing magic." This time a male's voice spoke.

"Yeah this is strange, but we'll get answers when they wake up." The voice called Akeno said.

That was the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Should I continue this? Sorry for the dark beginning, but I'll have to admit something. I'm a huge realist, but the good thing is that, in an equal amount, I'm also an idealist. With that being said, I won't reveal who the other person that landed with Natsu until the next chapter, that's why it says OC in the pairing. It's just to keep you interested, plus said person is part of the harem. R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm surprised people like this story! That's good, it gives me the drive to write. I have to admit myself, I have really good ideas in this head of mine. I'm not bragging...

By the way, I realized I made a factual error in the last chapter. My only response is: just go with it. I don't want to have to be able to go back and re-update each chapter after posting them, so just go with it. It makes me happy, and I'll be able to use the full extent of my ideas. This is a Fan Fiction after all.

* * *

Chapter 2: We're Where?!

The next time Natsu opened his eyes, he immediately had to close them to avoid the shining of light from blinding him. Groaning in discomfort, he sat up. Taking a look around, he noticed he's in a place that wasn't normal in earthland.

There were red colored sofas surrounding a small cofee table. It had weird looking candles in the middle and throughout the room. There was a lone desk in the back of the room and one chair, probably for a boss of some sort. Realizing his position, he was on one of the sofas and there was another body on the one opposite from him.

That hair...why is she here?

Suddenly the sound of doors opening caught his ears. Turning to his left to where the doors where, he watched as a group of people came in. Four girls and one boy.

The male had short blond hair and had a cqlm expression. One girl was quite small, had short silver hair, and large golden eyes; she had an emotionless expression. Another was at normal height, had long flowing black hair tied with a ribbon. She had very large breasts and seemed to have a permanent smile.

The last girl caught his eye. She had long crimson red hair, almost exactly like someone he knows, and also large breasted. She seemed to be in charged.

Narrowing his eyes, "Who are you people?"

Hearing the sound of shuffling, he turned and saw HER getting up. She looked at everyone and then moved a string of scarlet red hair to the side of her face.

"So you're up, huh Erza?" Natsu asked without concern in his voice.

She scowled at him in response. "Where are we Natsu?" She spoke with venom in her voice.

"How would I know, I just woke up."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we would like to know who you two are." The girl with black said.

"Usually people would introduce themselves before asking things like that." Natsu said not really caring.

"You're right, I'm sorry. My name is Akeno H. (I don't remember her last name). This is Koneko-"She gestured to the small girl. "-This is Kiba Yuuto-" Akeno pointed to the blonde. "-And this is our master Rias Gremory." Lastly she gestured to the crimson red haired girl, al the while still smiling sweetly.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, and HE is Natsu Dragnolia." Erza responded to the formality with her own. "Can you tell us where we are?"

"You're in the old school building of Kuoh Academy." This time Rias spoke.

"Academy. Do you know how to return to Magnolia by any chance?" The Scarlet mage asked.

"Magnolia? What place might that be?" Kiba asked.

"Magnolia, the home of the Fairy Tail, don't tell me you never heard of it." Natsu asked.

"Fairy Tail? That name does not sound familiar at all." Akeno said with worry in her voice.

"Then where exactly in Fiore are we?" Erza was getting irritated.

"Fiore? I don't think there is a place known as that arpund here. We're currently in Japan."

"I think I get it, you must have come from another world. Those places you mentioned are not of this world." Rias said surprising.

"Another...World?" Erza sounded the words with her own mouth.

"Akeno stay here with the rest, I need to call my brother, he would perhaps know what to do."

"Of course." Rias left the room.

"Do you know what happened?" Erza asked Natsu.

"Not really, though I do have an idea of what probably occurred." He said in thought.

After their discussion Rias came back into the room.

"My brother will be here shortly. He seemed to be quite interested in this matter."

"Well it isn't everyday that you come across people from another world." Akeno said with a giggle.

"Yes I suppose that's true." Just then a white magic circle appeared next to them, surprising the two mages, and in came Sirzechs and his queen Grayfia.

'A magic circle, they're able to use magic as well it seems. I'll have to ask about it.' Erza mentally decided.

Sirzechs was clearly the male with short crimson red hair, just like Rias. Next to him was a silver haired, and incredibly beautiful woman who dressed as a maid.

"Onii-chan, you've arrived..." Rias simply said without a care.

Sirzechs fell to the side in shock."Now come on, is that any way to greet your brother whom you haven't seen in so long?"

Rias simply ignored him and looked away. "I still can't forgive you for what you have done in the past."

"ALL I DID WAS TAKE YOUR STUFFED ANIMAL!" He shouted unbelievably. Everybody sweat dropped. That's what this whole thing was about?

"That doesn't matter, it was my first gift being in this place and you just took it."

"Oh heh, I see. I'm sorry, I was only teasing you like a brother should. I'll bring it back I promise."

"They certainly are an odd bunch aren't they?" Erza whispered to Natsu.

"You can say that again." Said person responded.

Natsu then remembered the whole incident. With Acnologia showing up and everybody fighting against it except himself. The mystery of why the dragon tried to destroy them was still a bother to him. He wondered if it had anything to do with how soft Natsu has become: Rough and ruthlessly strong on the outside, yet noble and caring on the inside. Fairytail made him this way, mostly because of Makarov's and Lisanna's acceptance to the guild.

He was too engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Sirzechs talk to him.

"-Ames?"

"Huh?"

"What are your names?" He asked again.

"I'm Natsu, and this girl over here is Erza." Said woman glared at him from the way he mentioned her. He on the other hand just looked away unfazed by her mighty glare. "We're wizards."

"Wizards?!" Rias and her peerage yelled surprised.

"So you're wizards. We haven't seen those for a long time, right Grayfia?" Sirzechs asked and she responded with a nod.

(A/N: I didn't see all of DxD new, so let's skip that)

"You're wizards right? Do you mind telling us what magic you have at your disposal?" Akeno asked nicely.

"I am a requip mage. I'm able to store and withdraw items from an alternate dismension. I mainly store weapons for battle." Erza explained as she summoned a large sword, surprising them, and then sending it back.

"Oh you use swords?" Kiba asked smiling.

"That's right." The requip mage was looking at the sheathed sword at his waist.

"And what about you sweetie?" Akeno asked Natsu.

"...I'm a Dragonslayer." Everyone looked at him in shock and silence.

"A Dragonslayer you say? That's amazing! We've never heard of a Dragonslayer begore, only dragon slaying weapons." The Maou stated in amazement.

"How?" Koneko asked vaguely but Natsu knew what she meant.

"I learned it from my foster father, he was a dragon himself." The Dragonslayer said as if it was no big deal.

"Incredible, simply incredible." Sirzechs said.

"You didn't introduce yourself yet." Natsu pointed out.

"Oh how rude of me. My name is Sirzechs Gremory but because of my social status, I am known as Lucifer."

"L-Lucifer? Then that means.." Erza began in shock.

"That's right, I am a devil, and King of the Underworld or what you call hell." He said with his smile still not faltering.

"King of the Underworld, that's a new one." Natsu still had his uncaring tone.

"So you're a devil?" Erza asked.

"We all are. Everyone you've seen so far is a devil." Rias said as she and her peerage, Sirzechs and Grayfia, showed the two their wings.

Natsu and Erza were taken aback. They never expected to meet up with real devils.

"Those wings are really cool, do you think I could get some!?" Natsu asked faster than the speed of light. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well it's not that simple cutie." Akeno spoke with a giggle.

"Actually now that I think about it. Rias-" Said person turned to Sirzechs. "I was thinking that it would be best to take them under your peerage."

"What, are you sure?"

"Of course. Your servants would be able to accommodate them and show them our world. In the mean time I'll ask around the Underworld about a way back to their world that you informed me off."

"Alright Onii-chan, if that's what you wish."

"Great! I'll see you some other time!" He turned to the Fairy Tail mages. "I hope you enjoy your stay here, don't worry, my sister should explain everything. Be seeing you!"

A white magic circle appeared under Sirzechs and Grayfia, then in a flash of white they were gone.

"What did he mean by peerage?" The knight asked Rias.

Rias reaponded by showing them her remaining Evil Pieces. "These are what we call evil pieces. We high ranking devils use them to reincarnate humans into devils under our command. My brother wants me to take you in, it'll be safer that way."

"Safer?"

"Yes safer. We are not the only supernatural beings here. There are angels that fight for god, Fallen Angels too. Fallen Angels are those that have sinned as an angel and were forced into the Underworld. If any of them notice you two using magic, there will be questions, and lots of danger."

"Alright, I'll become a devil."

"Hold on Natsu. Think about it; if we become devils, what will our friends say when we come back?" Erza asked.

"Whoever said I wanted to go back? All you people ever done all these years is treat me like shit! How do you think that makes me feel when all I've ever wanted was to get along? I'm sorry, but I'm going to stay here from now on...as a devil." Natsu said.

Everyone who had been listening had a look of sorrow as they watched the two's interactions. Erza hung her head and her face was shadowed by her scarlet bangs.

"Okay Natsu. Would you mind becoming my pawn?" Rias asked gently since the situation was still very sensitive.

"Pawn? You mean like a lousy foot soldier?" Natsu said dejectedly.

"No of course not! A pawn is a very important piece! They have the ability to 'Promote' themselves into any other piece, save for the king, when they're in enemy territory." She explained.

"Promotion...Alright pawn it is." Rias walked over to him and four pawn pieces floated into his chest. Natsu instantly felt the change as his eye vision was different; everything was brighter and he could see in the darker a lot clearer than before.

"And what about you Miss Scarlet?"

Erza looked back towards Natsu and met with his back. She looked down and thought.

"Alright I'll do it." She stated determinedly.

She had her mind made up on getting a better relationship between herself and Natsu. Said person just widened his eyes before a small smile appeared on his face.

"I'm glad to hear that. Then as of now, you, Erza Scarlet, will be my Knight." The Knight evil piece floated into her chest.

"We're glad to have you two!" Akeno smiled brightly. Kiba smiled at them and Koneko just nodded.

"So what happens now?" Natsu wondered.

"We'll have to enroll you into Kuoh Academy. Until then you don't mind sleeping here tonight do you?" They shook their heads. "It's settled then."

Everyone else was dismissed and Rias gave them blankets and pillows, as they would sleep on the couches. It was the middle of the night but neither could sleep. It all happened so fast: First they were about to be destroyed by Acnologia, then they wake up to find themselves in another world. Then they became devils..

"Natsu?" Erza's unusually soft voice echoed throughout the now dark room.

"What is it?" He asked coldly but Erza didn't falter.

"I'm sorry about everything. For the way I've treated you. It was unfair. To be honest, it was the only way I knew how to communicate with you. Again, I'm sorry.." Her voice was cracking.

"..."

"..."

"It's alright, I forgive you, Erza." He said softly.

The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was that she was smiling. New adventures were headed their way, but she knew she would fight alongside Natsu all the way until the end.

* * *

A/N: If you ask me that was a borjng chapter. Don't worry though it'll get exciting soon! By the way, I'm thinking about adding Raynare to the harem as well. I'm making a poll to decide so vote and tell me what you think! SPAM THAT REVIEW BUTTON!


	3. Chapter 3: Edited

A/N: I realize it may seem as if I'm neglecting my main fics, but I'm not! I'll give you a hint to stop any questions: I'm working on a long one-shot. Anyways, the story...

[Edited: Note Added at the end]

* * *

Chapter 3: Another recruit?

It had been a day or two since their arrival in this world. Perhaps it was more, they didn't know; they were busy being taught the basic fundamentals of being a devil and about this dimension's world. Rias had taken it upon herself to teach Erza and Natsu about it all. The two were told that a devil's main weakness was light. Apparently if put on contact with it, it will burn you from the inside out.

When both of them had learned that the humans here did not use magic and did not believe in it, it would be safe to say they hated this world. Both were extremely used to being able to use magic at any given point in time.

Putting that aside, the two Fairy Tail mages were currently in front of Kuoh Academy. Dressed in the school uniforms and bookbags strapped to their shoulders. It was morning, and they were due for classes.

-Flashback-

"School?" An annoyed Natsu asked. He was already tired of sitting around on the couch of the old school building, listening to Rias' lessons.

"Yes school. I don't want to leave you here for hours with nothing to do so I figured it would be a good idea to have the both of you join the rest of us in school."

"Sounds reasonable enough. I don't mind going to school." Erza said calmly, then she looked over at Natsu, giving him a small smile. "What about you?"

Natsu looked at Erza in deep thought. She certainly has become a lot friendlier towards him; he was glad. "I suppose I'm up for it." He said nonchalantly.

"Great! Hopefully I can get everything set up today and have you start tomorrow!" Rias exclaimed.

-End of Flashback-

"Well this is it Natsu. Let's head inside." With a nod from said person, they passed through the gates and were instantly greeted by the stares of the students around them.

"Whoa, who are they?" One whispered oh-so-loudly.

"They must be the foreign exchange students we heard about."

"Oh yeah I remember. Oh man, the new girl looks incredibly hot!"

"Gosh he's really cute!" A girl on the other side of the campus squeaked while blushing, along with the rest of the girls.

Natsu scowled, he didn't like the attention they were receiving. Looking over at Erza, he looked over the uniform she was wearing. A black skirt, a white dress shirt with a black top over it, and black shoes with white ankle-high socks. When he looked at his own, he wore a similar outfit but with long black pants.

In his opinion, these uniforms reveal too much, for the girls at least. Erza earlier complained to herself that her top was a bit tight and overly revealed the size of her breasts.

Looking back ahead, they had just entered the school and saw Akeno waiting for them.

"Hello, I'm so glad you could make it. Rias told me to guide you to your class." Akeno told them with her never-fading smile.

They nodded and she proceeded by walking down the halls with them in tow. After a few minutes they heard a bell over the loudspeaker and they arrived in front of a classroom door.

"Well this is it. I gotta run to my class so I'll see ya after school, okay?" She gave the two a warm smile and walked off. Natsu and Erza glanced at each other and looked at the retreating figure of Akeno; the way she smiles reminded them of Mira.

Taking one last look in the direction that Akeno went, they headed inside. Apparently their entry silenced the whole class and they once again were granted stares.

"Ah you must be the new students!" The teacher, a man of around thirty years, said. After the two told him they were he responded, "If it's not too much trouble, would you mind introducing yourselves?"

Erza stepped up and faced the entire class first; wanting to get it over with. "My name is Erza Scarlet, I'm glad to be your class." All the males all-too-excitedly shouted their welcomes, earning a scowl from Natsu. Said person proceeded to the front next to Erza and stared at them.

The atmosphere instantly went from a cheery one, to one of awkwardness. He finally broke the silence. "Natsu Dragnolia..." All the men gave him a strange face of confusion while the girls blushed at the trace of manliness in his voice.

'Geez, what are we in a drama club?' Natsu furrowed his brows in thought.

"Well now that we know your names, you may choose any seats as your own." Both mages took a seat near the windows, Natsu next to it and Erza to his right. Later, when school was almost finished, they were all given a few minutes to talk amongst themselves.

Erza was chatting away with the girls. It seemed that she was already beginning to make friends. Natsu, however, had kept silent throughout the whole time and stared out the window until someone called for his attention.

He faced forward to see a trio of males who were grinning at him, Natsu's expression did not change however. "What is it?"

"Your name was Natsu right? I'm Issei. Issei Hyoudou. And these two are my buddies, Matsuda and Motohama." Issei informed him and gestured to the two next to him. There was a strangely faced bald guy and one with short hair and glasses.

Natsu acknowledged them and nodded in understanding. "Nice to meet you."

"Anyways we couldn't help but notice the girl who came with you. She's incredibly beautiful." The bald one named Matsuda said while the three nodded in confirmation.

"He's right! Chest 36, waist 25, legs 36! That's true perfection right there!" The one with the glasses, Motohama, said grinning perversely along with the other two.

'Damn it, out of everyone I could of talked to, why did it have to be them?' Natsu mentally groaned. Something about the slur in Motohama's voice when he said that told him that they were always this way. '...Perverts. Best if I stay away from them or I could hope to become like them.'

The ending bell sound resonated throughout the school and everyone got up and left. "Well it was nice meeting ya, we should hang out sometime, see ya!" Issei said before he and his friends made perverted faces and ran off in a hurry, yelling something about being late.

Natsu shook his head before standing up. Erza was by the door waiting for him with a smile. "Ready to go?" She asked gently, and he nodddd before they departed.

Outside, it was nice. The sun was overhead and it wasn't hot or cold, but fresh outside. They trekked through the greens aiming for the Occult Research Club building in the distance. They stopped though when they heard a group of whispers. Natsu and Erza came across the three boys from their class. Natsu recognized them to be Issei, Matsuda and Motohama. From their position, it looked as if they were spying on someone; if that's true, they weren't doing a very good job.

"What are they doing?" Erza's eyes narrowed. Natsu looked above to read the sign on the building. He smirked and shook his head with amusement. He tapped her shoulder, and pointed to the sign above. Erza's eyes widened as she read it. 'Girl's...Locker room?'

"Why those little...perverts!" She stomped towards them to give them a piece of her mind. Natsu just stood there giving off a dark chuckle, oh he was gonna enjoy this.

"Yup I came across this the other day. Figured I should share my discovery with my bros." Matsuda said in a prideful tone.

"Excellent work Matsuda! Now we can see a bunch of these beauties naked at the same time!" Motohama was ogling the girls he could see through a peephole in the wooden wall.

"Oppai! So much oppai!" Issei grinned perversely next to Motohama.

"Ahem!" Erza's voice sounded behind them. The three yelled in surprise, froze from fear and slowly turned around to face her. Their faces had the expression of true horror as they were met with one of Erza's death glares. They whimpered like cornered puppies as they huddled together, too afraid to move.

"What exactly are you doing? Are you peeping?" Anger was clearly written on her face. The girl's that were in the locker rooms came out dressed in training clothes and had bamboo swords. They stopped next to Natsu as they watched Erza beat the living daylights out of the three perverts. Her thrashing ranged from ball-smashing and head-smacking.

"What's going on?" One of the girls asked.

"Oh that? Erza caught them peeking into the locker rooms so she took it upon herself to punish them." Natsu informed them as a chuckle escaped his mouth.

All the girls shivered as they watched Erza's onslaught. This is her giving punishment? They sure do not want to get her angry. After a few moments they saw Erza walking over to them with a satisfied smile plastered on her features.

"Let's go Natsu, we're already late for our meeting." She grabbed his hand by force and pulled him away.

"Right."

They walked off and the girls were left with mouths agape. "Don't tell me they're going out!" They were left crying anime-style thinking they never even had a chance with our Dragonslayer.

Natsu's heightened senses caught their voices. Him and her? Going out? That's preposterous...isn't it?

HaReMHaReMHaReMHaReMHaReMHaReMHaReMHaReMHaReMHaReM

"Mission?" Erza asked.

"That's right. I have been watching over someone from our school who I think may have a sacred gear." Rias confirmed.

"Sacred gear?" It was Natsu's turn to ask.

"It's an intense power found in a rare few, so it's a pretty big deal." Akeno said.

"Exactly. But that's not why I want you to follow him. We have learned that he is going out with a fallen angel and is not aware of it."

"A fallen angel huh? Alright when do we start?"

"They have made plans for a date on Sunday, follow them then."

Nodding, Erza responded. "We'll be ready."

* * *

A/N: Nothing too exciting has happened yet. But fear not! Starting from the next chapter, things are about to get hype! Spam the review button!

Also, do you people think I should add Asia to the harem? I seem to like the idea but I wanna know what you guys think.

Im not a female...just emotionally damaged

- A True NaZaMi Fan


End file.
